


welcome to twiceland

by cryystal_m00n



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, jihyo is a confident scientist, nayeon may or may not be human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “the walls have ears, the plants in your room have eyes, nowhere is safe for you. welcome to twiceland.”





	welcome to twiceland

“the walls have ears, the plants in your room have eyes, nowhere is safe for you. _welcome_ to twiceland.” 

nayeon smiles against the mic, her voice as deep as possible. she doesn’t want the residents of twiceland to know her true voice. after all, one of the greatest secrets in town, besides how momo _actually_ got to be her intern, _is_ nayeon. all of her, even the three different shadows that can be seen around the woman (?) as the sun shines with radioactive light upon the lands and people of twiceland, and _especially_ the eyes engraved on her skin, who tell stories as long as time to anyone who catches their sight. 

“as you may know, listeners, as of today our little town became quite the talk among scientists. that is, if the pack of them near the city center - the old mayor’s house, which, as you may recall, died three years ago, but is somehow still our mayor, and the bank, which is _never_ to be set foot in - are actual scientists. sure, they may have the long coats and notepads, but after all, our lovely butcher, sungjin, _is_ dressed the same way. and we all know sungjin loves to talk to the animals before he brutally kills them. which reminds me, listeners! please don’t forget to buy sungjin’s book, which comes out tomorrow in all mailboxes around us. the book, called _i am still here_ is based around the butcher’s life and how he keeps on seeing the same animals he kills around, even after they are dead. the book also includes interviews with said animals.” 

outside the recording room, one of the shadow people in the staff signals at nayeon to move on. 

the woman sighs, turning her back at chaeyoung. “back to our main topic, listeners,” she says with a slight roll of her eyes. all of them. “the scientists told momo that they will be in town for as long as possible, _trying_ to understand just what is going on in our peaceful little twiceland. of course, momo didn’t bother to tell them that the _town_ doesn’t want them, but can we blame her? we all know just how forgetful my intern can be.”

“among the lab coats people, momo found someone _willing_ to come over to our radio-station and talk to us about their researching. i, too, am _willing_ to hear them talk. who knows, maybe this can be the moment twiceland finally gets the recognition it deserves, and not just from the secret forces which surround the electric fence found around the borders.”

“speaking of secret forces, dear listeners, our mayor has a message for you all. he wants you to know that if you see a dog outside your home, do _not_ let it inside your home. you see, they are, in fact, special agents and the least thing you want while playing a game of fetch with a nice golden retriever is for it to turn back into his _almost_ -human self and handcuff you. trust me, the jail in which they throw the people who had done _something_ wrong is terrible.”

nayeon looks at her wrist, where a simple eye looks back at her. the eye doesn’t blink. it never does. still, nayeon doesn’t break eye-contact with it. she _knows_ that if she does the eye will take over. 

chaeyoung slips a piece of paper through the crack of the door and she doesn’t need to stand up and get it to know what it says. after all, she already saw _it_ outside through the covered-up window.

“people of twiceland! it seems the almighty glow cloud came back! you may remember the glow cloud from a few months ago when it first appeared above our peaceful little town. if you were alive when it happened, and not just resurrected after its arrival, you are probably able to remember what this means… cause _i,_ for sure do not. what _is_ the glow cloud? who is the glow cloud? are we already living in it? could it be that the glow cloud is the god old man jinyoung talks about?

“ _maybe_ the glow cloud is where we will end up. maybe it is here to take the awakened children back. remember, listeners, _lock_ your loved ones inside if you want to see them again. and for the love of _axolotl_ do not look at the glow cloud. do praise it, but _never_ look at the glow cloud. the glow cloud is powerful, superior to you, little humans. the glow cloud _will_ take over.

“ _all hail the glow cloud._ ”

nayeon blinks, dumbfounded by what just happened. she looks around, but the room is the same, nothing peculiar about it. 

“i am sorry, listeners… i have no idea what just happened… ah, it must be the black matter momo put in my coffee today. i keep on telling her, two spoonfuls are _enough_ for my mortal body.”

the familiar jingle that _someone_ plays before sponsorships plays yet again. 

“do you want to be able to enjoy a simple day of normality? do you and your loved ones want to see what normal people do on a day to day basis? are you tired of being followed? well you are in luck! with just a simple text to 00-help-me-no _-now_ you can join us! where, you’re asking? well, that’s a secret for us to know and for you to find out, insert winky face when reading this,” nayeon winks. “this has been a message from nasa, the sponsor of today’s show.”

a knock pulls nayeon back from her reverie. one of her eyes, one that _does_ blink, looks behind too see who the intruder is. the woman feels the air being knocked out of her lungs when she notices _what_ is standing in the doorway. she’s pretty sure that the long coat woman there is a _god_. 

“l-listeners, it seems that our guest arrived. _tcefrep si ehs,_ ” she says, voice going, if possible, even deeper. “but now, the weather!” the same _someone_ who plays the sponsorship jingle, put the weather segment on. nayeon makes sure that the mic is off.

when the woman smiles, teeth so perfect and white that they almost blind nayeon, that’s when the woman remembers to put her bangs down, covering the half lidded eye on her forehead. she doubts that the woman would be able to see it anyway, but nayeon doesn’t want her to be scared of her. 

“i’m jihyo, the scientist your intern asked to come… visit? or is this an interview?” jihyo asks, nervously chuckling behind her hand. 

“ _holy axolotl._ ”

her shoulder length hair bounces as jihyo looks around, interest clear in her eyes. she looks ready to take out her long coat people technology and inspect every nook and cranny. 

“is that your name? that’s… an interesting choice,” she laughs again, eyes finally resting on nayeon’s face. 

“nayeon. i am. that’s me. im nayeon. haha,” for some reason, her deep voice crumbles, the actual sound of it, something almost akin to a jingle, being the only voice nayeon is capable of using. 

she swears that, between the ringing in her ears and the slight murmur of the eyes, nayeon hears jihyo call her… cute. that can’t be right. that sure must be the glow cloud playing with her mind again. 

“well, nayeon, it seems like today’s show is coming to an end. i wouldn’t want to have you stay here for longer than necessary. after all, that giant glowing cloud outside looks dangerous. i think it’s some radioactive waste, but i’m not sure yet. it doesn’t _look_ real, you know?” nayeon nods along, engrossed in the way jihyo speaks and moves her hands widely. she catches one of _the eyes_ looking at jihyo’s chest and she has to slap it to get it to stop. 

‘don’t worry! i don’t mind staying more!”

jihyo shakes her head, “my, nayeon. i didn’t know that you’d be so _willing_ to spend time with me. well, how does this sound? give me a week so that i can conclude my studies and then we can meet again and you can ask me anything you want. sounds good to you?”

“n-neat!” 

the weather finishes just in time for her to stop embarrassing herself. jihyo just chuckles one more time, before leaving the room with one more smile thrown at nayeon. 

the weather fades out and suddenly the woman can find her voice again. 

“listeners, you will _not_ believe me when i say that i have just _died._ i think my mortal body is decomposing again. please, if you see a certain scientist outside, one with short dark hair and a smile that could make even sana turn back to _you-know-what_ , do _not_ touch her. i repeat, twiceland: you may touch any other scientist out there, but this one, this… perfect lady with her short perfect hair and perfect body and perfect _aura,_ is not to be touched.

“and yes, i am looking at you jae. i hope you feel me looking at you. do _not_ threaten her.”

a hand creeps up behind nayeon, resting on her shoulder. she smacks it off. 

“one last message, before i leave for the night. if you happen to see something _unusual_ in the sky, something not human, nor bird, please, do not point at him. it is simply mothman, who is looking for his soulmate. if you remember the tales, you know that it has been twenty years since his soulmate has died, and, by now, the reborn soul must be of age. please, consider that mothman is only trying to find love again. any of us could be his soulmate. if he chooses you, _accept_ him. you do _not_ want to anger mothman. 

“if you come in contact with a tall man, usually with black hair and a mischievous smile, and you feel as if he is staring at you for a bit longer than the usual fifteen minutes which are normal, just smile at him back. after all, you may be just the one mothman wants.”

“remember, dear listeners, the shapes you see on the moon are faces looking back at you and the quiet whisper you hear when you close the door are just the old gods, trying to be remembered.”

the lights turn off, one by one.

“good night, listeners,” the voice which just presented dies down. “good night.”

darkness takes over. 

**Author's Note:**

> i may add to this later on, but for now this is all. thank you for reading! maybe tell me if i did cecil justice?   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
